<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bongsik Seol Nala-land by PrinceJenoEyesmiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082251">Bongsik Seol Nala-land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJenoEyesmiles/pseuds/PrinceJenoEyesmiles'>PrinceJenoEyesmiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft JaemJen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Boy Lee Jeno, Bad Boy Na Jaemin, Bottom Lee Jeno, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Na Jaemin is Whipped, Soft Lee Jeno, Sweet Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJenoEyesmiles/pseuds/PrinceJenoEyesmiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a date....right? </p><p> </p><p>So he wants it to be a date? Oh holy shit this is a date–</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin takes Jeno to a Cat Café and realized how fucking whipped he is for the Angel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft JaemJen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bongsik Seol Nala-land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This sucks, this is from my Wattpad and...I got bored? LMAO BYE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>babiejenpup: pick me up at my house Jaeminnie~ ｡◕‿◕｡</p><p> </p><p>babiejenpup sent an address</p><p> </p><p>butterandjaem: are you sure? Don't wanna make you uncomfortable...</p><p> </p><p>babiejenpup: yes! Of course Nana! Now c'monnnnn I'm excitedddd~</p><p> </p><p>butterandjaem: alright then, see you Jeno</p><p> </p><p>babiejenpup: ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ</p><p> </p><p>After the little chat with Jeno, Jaemin may or may have not panicked. Ok he admits he may have a crush on the brown haired cutie, and he did lessen his whole "fucking with strangers- or well anyone" habit –ask Mark, He's never been proud of an idiot before– but it's only been a few weeks, he doesn't want to rush it especially if he's not too sure about this, and Jeno and him barely know each other. </p><p> </p><p>So maybe when the time comes, he needs to change his behavior after all. So here he was, at Jeno's front porch, nervous as hell on what will happen later on, even tho it's possible of him having a crush on Jeno, he feels like picking up his date– this isn't a date...right?</p><p> </p><p>Fuck it he took a deep breathe and finally knocked on the door after 5 minutes being a pussy. The door opened revealing a short male that had similar eyes as Jeno, tho this was one was...intimidating. He cleared his throat and spoke up "hello, goodmorning sir, uhm is Jeno here?" He asked politely thinking this must be someone who took care of Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, you're Na Jaemin I assume?" The short boy asked with a protective tone, he nodded "yes sir" feeling like he's being interrogated by a strict parent...which is similar to that. The older– he guesses– hummed "I'm Lee Jihoon, Jeno's older brother, call me Woozi if you will. I'll call him down for you" he introduces himself still having the strict gaze, the blue haired boy gave his best smile at him as a response.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeno Angel! Your date is here!" Jihoon shouted and earned a "Be right there hyungie!" From upstairs, Jaemin blushed from hearing the word "date" from Jihoon, is this really a date or is the boy just teasing him? He doesn't know, but he did know for sure he felt butterflies in his stomach and smiled softly when he heard the angelic voice from the second level of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon turned back around to him, "listen, if you do anything that will hurt Jeno, I will fucking test my guitar on you. Got it?" he threatened trying to low his voice so the awaited boy couldn't hear. Jaemin visibly gulped, he nodded "yes Jihoon hyung, I won't hurt him" he almost stutters but kept his composure. The older hummed "better not kid" and crossed his arms like a protective dad.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps were heard and made them turn around to look at the cute boy wearing a cute outfit.</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing a white shirt and white jeans, matched it with a baby blue coat and some white shoes (The Cute JSMR outfit)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boy smiled, his eyes turning into cute crescents and– oh my god, Jaemin could stare at them all his life if he can. "H-hi Jaeminnie~" the brown haired said almost in a whisper, his cheeks now turning a shade of pink. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jeno" Jaemin softly smiled at the boy, Mark was fucking right, you'll get soft from Lee Jeno without him even trying. Jihoon cleared his throat to get their attention "be careful, contact me if needed, don't go too far especially from each other, don't go home too late–" he listed a few things but cut off by Jeno tugging his hand, "Don't worry hyungie~ we will be careful, Jaeminnie is here anyways" he stated.</p><p> </p><p>The older boy blinked, "right..." He turned his gaze to the blue haired who was just standing there, "take good extra care of him, remember what I said mk?" He reminded, tho what Jeno doesn't know is he actually meant about what he said earlier before he came down. Jaemin smiled anyway and nodded, "of course" </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon gave a tight hug and a peck on his brother's forehead, muttered an "I love you, be careful jenjen" which the younger giggled and nodded. Jeno grabbed Jaemin's hand making both of them blush from the contact, both bidding a farewell to his brother and walked out with hands interlocked. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey uhm Jeno?" Jaemin spoke up after a few minutes of silence, the said boy looked at him and hummed as a response, "a-about what your brother said...uhm is this really a date?" He paused and the boy blushed at him, "I mean, If you want it to be! U-uhm I just don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything and-" Jeno leaned closer to his side and cut him off "I-I want it to be if y-you d-don't mind" and looked away embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin went silent for a moment, "so he really wants it to be a date? Oh holy shit this is a date-" he snapped out of his mind and squeezed Jeno's hand making the boy look back at him "I don't mind Jeno, just tell me if you feel uncomfortable or what you want to do" ok Jaemin is fucking whipped. What the hell happened to "flirty, horny and sending winks either on text or in real life" Jaemin? Well it's somehow disappearing when he met Jeno, at first he did try to flirt with the boy but soon left that out and grown...interested.</p><p> </p><p>He is aware he might have a crush on the brown haired boy, but first he needs to fix his shit, he doesn't want to end up dead for hurting an Angel that was sent down to this cruel world. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno smiled at him, he looks so innocent and pure, fuck– he needs to be careful now. On the way to the cat café, Jeno was slowly starting to talk more, he skipped on the way there making the blue haired boy fasten his steps a bit and clenched their hands tighter not wanting to possibly pull their hands away or lose Jeno for a second. The brown haired boy pointed out things that they passed by, like the birds that were flying, the butterflies on some flowers, one was even flying around Jeno's head like a halo and many other things the boy found interesting.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the location with Jeno squealing in excitement, tugging on Jaemin's hand to hurry up. Jaemin just chuckled and followed him inside, there were only a few customers, but many- many cats, tho he didn't mind as it's more peaceful that way, people could be annoying at times.</p><p> </p><p>They went to the counter ready to order, not surprised there were two cats on the counter, a gray one and a ginger one. Jeno looked at the boy beside him with a pleading look as if he was asking if he could pet it, the boy smiled at him and nodded. The brown haired smiled back excitedly and pet the ginger cat –which was nearer and literally in front of him– on it's tummy making it purr, finally a cashier arrived from the back staff room probably from his break, wearing a pastel uniform to match with the mood of the place and a name tag Joshua on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Bongsik Seol Nala-land, what can I get you?" The cashier asked with a friendly tone, Jaemin tugged on Jeno's hand to get his attention, tho the boy was still focused on the ginger feline. "NoNo,What would you like to have?" The blue haired asked softly, Jeno finally looked at him and then at the menu, his eyes sparkled seeing what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"may I please have a strawberry milk shake and some brownies?" The cashier smiled at him and his friendly tone, relieved that for once there was a nice customer today since so far all of them either weren't in the mood or just plain old bitchy. After writing the boy's order he continued, "And what about you sir?" He asked as he pointed his pen at the boy beside Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>"A cappuccino would be nice and some brownies as well please" Jaemin may be a fuckboy but he does know how to be polite when he needs to, he didn't really add his usual order with his death coffee, as he was afraid Jeno would taste it and get ill, or even scold him. </p><p> </p><p>The cashier nodded and wrote his order down the pad, "Jeno right?" He suddenly asked, the two cautiously nodded as if he was a pervert or something, the boy continued "Ah, if I'm not mistaken, you're Jihoon's brother. Your brother and I are friends but I never really got to properly meet you after you turned 8, you might not remember me but I was that one hyung that used to babysit you and such" he smiled at Jeno noticing how much he's grown, but still adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno gasped a little "hyungie told me about you! He said you were one of the nice one's" the cashier laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners but made him cute, "Your brother surely is picky towards a few people" he chuckled "Jisoo Hong by the way, or what people usually call me Joshua" he introduced himself and tapped his name tag with the pen he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno smiled and introduced Jaemin, "Shua hyungie, this is Jaemin!" The said boy smiled and gave a little wave, "nice to meet you hyung" he said, The older grinned and nodded, "likewise Jaemin-ssi, now both of you can sit where you would like, your orders will be up in a few. The cats will keep you company– or well entertained I guess, just don't bother if an obnoxious noisy guy with a name tag 'DK' walks around trying to find something or try to befriend the cats" the two boys giggled at that and went to the corner of the café where there was a small table near a cat tree.</p><p> </p><p>The two sat down across from each other, hands still interlocked. And Jaemin just realized if Jeno even knew what "crush" or "love" meant, so he cautiously asked the boy in front of him, petting a now white persian cat on his lap with his free hand, "hey Jeno?" The said boy looked up at him, his hand now petting the feline slowly, "yes NaNa?" He asked with a cute voice.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, uhm do you- well– uhm do you know what crush means?" Jeno blinked and giggled at him, "of course I do NaNa, I have experienced them a few times after Jihoon hyungie explained to me when I asked him about it" he explained with a smile, Jaemin mouthed an oh and cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you perhaps, Crushing on someone?" He asked, this time Jeno blushed and shyly nodded, "may I know who?" He asked again, he wanted to know if the boy has gained a crush on him, he didn't want them both hurting and if Jeno did have a crush on him, he'd have to really fix his shit before courting the boy, he didn't want to make him feel like he was leading him on or make a bad influence on the innocent Angel. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno looked at him shyly, his hand that was interlocked with Jaemin's now tightening, "y-you" he stutters, he pulled his hand away and placed both on his face trying to cover up his flushed look, his sweater paws helping him a bit but also made him alot cuter, Jaemin can't help but coo at the sight, tho he was a little flustered Jeno admitted his feelings right away, he expected him to say someone else's name or say "it's a secret" but no- he admitted and it was cute.</p><p> </p><p>The brown haired boy parted the middle of his fingers on both hands to peek at the blue haired boy who was silent but smiling st him, once he made eye contact with the boy, he closed his fingers again and squealed. Jaemin can't help but chuckle, Jeno was adorable, and he will do anything to keep him for himself. Call him possessive but anyone would do the same, Jeno was special, and he loved it.</p><p> </p><p>He gently grabbed Jeno's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face revealing a blushing mess and his eyes shut close, Jaemin smiled even wider and cupped his face, the boy's chubby cheeks now squished making his mouth into a duck face, "you like me?" The younger asked, Jeno nodded, "I-I'm sowwy- I weelly dwidnt want to lie and-" his words were a little muffled from his cheeks being squished, Jaemin cut him off "Hey, it's ok, I sorta like you too" he said.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno widened his eyes and let out a "weelly?!" Which Jaemin found adorable, everything about Jeno was adorable. He nodded but continued "but I need to- how do you say this without cussing? Uhm... I need to fix my negative sides before I court you or something, and we just started to meet up today, not to mention we knew each other for a few weeks so far, I don't want to pressure you- or us and want to make sure, will you be ok with that Jeno?" He looked at the said boy with worry in his eyes, he is worried tho, worried if he fucks up and just lost a precious gem.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno placed his hands on Jaemin's who was still cupping his face, tho his grip now loosening so Jeno could talk properly, the brown haired boy nodded "I can wait and will be ok Jaeminnie~ Can I help you with fixing your naughty side?" Sure Jeno prefers and likes to say "naughty" instead of "shitty" or any other terms, Jihoon taught him those after all, but it was cute.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be lovely Jeno" both boys smiled, soon their orders arrived served by a boy named Wonwoo who wore a pastel pink shirt and glasses, they thanked him to which the older smiled and ruffled Jeno's hair as he mentioned he was also one of the nice one's who took care of him, tho the chat was put to a stop as a boy named Dino suddenly grabbed Wonwoo's arm saying "Hyung! Vernon just burnt the cookies four times! Help us before Seungkwan explodes" </p><p> </p><p>The two employees bid a farewell to the two young boys with Wonwoo muttering an apology and said that they could come and visit whenever they want, they'll be happy to have them especially Jeno- Jihoon would kill them if they don't take good care of him. The two nodded, giggling and waved a goodbye as Wonwoo was poorly dragged by Dino to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The two young ones spent a few hours in the cat café talking to each other, getting to know each other and no surprise as they began to fall deeply in love more than they did before, fuck the cats, the two didn't really pay attention to the main characters of the place as they were two busy with each other's company. The would've left earlier but Jeno was hungry, and Jaemin can't let him starve, so they ordered a few more as time passes by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for how shitty this is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>